That Yankumi!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Shin Sawada neglects other girls except one: That Yankumi! He wasn't immune to jealousy after all. Putting himself on the line to save her when she was abducted, will Shin's feelings finally reach her?
1. That Yankumi 1

**That Yankumi!**

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_A tribute story to Gokusen series!_**

* * *

><p>It was almost the day of Graduation.<p>

Inside section 3D, the students have been preparing with loads of plans and arrangements of all sorts. They were noisy making too much fuss about their activities and all that, nevertheless, still has time to fight over some dull card game.

Shin Sawada entered the room followed swiftly by Kuma, who was carrying stacks of envelopes in his arms.

"Ehh…what's that?" Uchiyama asked as he and the others gathered around the new comers.

Shin slumped himself on his chair with his indifferent aura and put his hands deep on his pants pockets. Kuma dropped all the envelopes on Shin's desk and then sighed as the other looked at the envelopes, to Shin and then to Kuma.

"What are all these stuff for?" Noda asked as they took the envelopes.

"AHHH!" Minami shouted as he read the names on the envelopes, "These are all for Shin!"

"Love letter?"

"From girls!"

"Whaaaa…! I'm so jealous!"

"They're all pink! Definitely from girls!"

"They even smell like girls!"

All 3D male students stupidly read the letters then hooted like immature. Shin rolled his eyes as his classmates smother the envelopes.

"Really…" he sighed, "Unbelievable."

"Shin—you are a womakiller!" Uchi shouted with his eyes shining, "I definitely envy you!"

"Shin is so lucky!" Minami said half crying that made Shin roll his eyes once more.

"If only I have your looks," Kuma grinned.

"So then—who among these cuties are you planning to take home for graduation?" Noda asked as they gathered around Sawada.

Shin gave them all an impassive look, and then said rather quietly.

"Not interested."

"EHhhhhhh?" 3D chorused as Shin smirked at them.

"Shin is never really that interested with girls." said one of their classmates as the others nodded.

"Unless you count on her cute little sister," Minami winked at everyone.

"Hahaha~ sibling relationship!"

"Ohhh!"

"Baka…" Shin whispered as he looked bored as ever.

"But really, Shin is not interested with these persistent girls," Uchi said in a matter of fact voice.

"Really?" said another voice.

"Yeah, you rarely see him in company of girls and smiling," Kuma said nodding quietly.

"I see. Isn't he the shy type?" said the voice again.

"Nah, they're just not his type," Minami said and the boys laughed heartily.

"What the… that's a pity…" said the voice that belonged to Yankumi who was in the middle of all the boys and shaking her head in disbelief, "Boys should enjoy your young lives as much as you can."

"AHHhh!"

"Yankumi!"

"What the hell—stop popping like that!"

Shin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as their homeroom teacher walked in front with that usual sympathy look in her eyes.

"Boys… should get along well with girls…" Yankumi said in a compassionate voice, her eyes up as if talking to some invincible audience. "And make happy couples to share love in the world! Loving another one is one of the most wonderful feelings in the world!"

3D stared at her in shock silence. Shin looked at his homeroom teacher.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked sarcastically that made Yankumi stop and look at her watch and the boys grin.

"Alright, class time." She said pointedly as the bell rang, making the class laugh heartily.

Shin smiled too and then shook his head.

* * *

><p>"Yankumi is a hopeless case." Uchiyama stated as he, Sawada, Noda, Minami and Kuma walk home after class, "She's great and all that but she's just hopeless as a woman."<p>

"But she's cute," Kuma said with a smile, "Yankumi is a cute teacher."

"Cute in what way?" grinned Noda, "Like how she always beat the crap out of us?"

"Or like when she succeeds in failing all her group dates?"

"Or like when she beats the crap of other people?"

They all laughed again at this, making Shin smile a bit more as they walk. As he looked ahead, however, his smile was wiped off his face. Kuma bumped onto him, making all the boys look ahead as well.

"What's wrong, Shin?" Uchi asked as they looked.

Yankumi, Fujiyama and Kawashima-sense were all gathered around Shinohara, the Detective who have helped them a lot in the past.

"What… its Yankumi…" Minami said as they watched.

"Heh, they're all ganging up on him again," Uchiyama smirked.

"Isn't it still obvious to him that Yankumi has a crush on him?" Noda asked.

"He's just her type, after all," Minami nodded quietly.

Shin's eyes darkened a little as he watched Yankumi smile in front of Shinohara-san. He clenched his jaw as the sight seemed to get on his nerves…. What was that feeling?

"Let's go," he said rather annoyed as he walked away.

"Eh, Shin?" Kuma muttered as he blinked after his friend.

"Kuma, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Yankumi, Fujiyama and Kawashima all walked on the side street with smiles on their faces.<p>

"If only Shinohara-san would say it, I would really accept him as my boyfriend." Fujiyama said sweetly with her eyes glowing. Yankumi shot her a look.

"Why say it like that all of a sudden!" she asked looking at her friend with large eyes.

"Well, let her daydream," Kawashima said casually, "She's used to that after all. We all know Shinohara-san is only interested in one woman."

Yankumi glowered and smiled from ear to ear as she slapped Kawashima's shoulder, looking flattered.

"Oh, you don't have to say it like that," she purred, her face glowing red, "I'd be very flattered if you announce it so boldly!"

Kawashima blinked at her, and then turned to Fujiyama as if nothing happened.

"I was talking about me, of course," she said as the two walked ahead, "who else?"

"Ehh…." Yankumi pouted as she followed the two.

"But Yamaguchi-sensei, you'd be free tomorrow night, right?" Fujiyama asked quietly. "We need to be early on the spa if we want to get a good spot."

"Of course, I'd be willing to go," Yankumi nodded with a smile, "Thanks for inviting me,"

"Well, it's only the three of us, after all," Kawashima said, "It's a girl's night out."

Yankumi stopped walking and looked at her friends with face glowering in anticipation.

"A girl's… night out…" she repeated. The two other teachers looked at her.

"Yamaguchi-sensei," Fujiyama started slowly, "Is it possible that this is your… first girl's night out?"

"Oh well, see I've been raised around men for my whole life and hanging out with girls like this has never occurred to me," Yankumi answered earnestly, "They say the first is always the most special… and now I know what it means…"

Kawashima and Fujiyama looked at one another and then smiled.

"Come on, Yamaguchi-sensei,"

"Hopefully, the Head Teacher wouldn't get a wind of this."

Yankumi made a face. "We must absolutely be quiet."

* * *

><p>"Really, Oujo? Agirl's night out?" Tetsu asked as he and the other watched Kumiko prepare for next night's activity.<p>

"Yes, with Kawashima and Fujiyama-sensei," Kumiko nodded as she packed some extra towels and shirts, "It's supposedly an overnight, so I won't be sleeping here tomorrow night."

"EHHH?" the men's eyes widened.

"But, Oujo…" Tetsu started looking worried, "We have a little problem with another gang group… isn't it best for you to stay here?"

Kumiko looked at him.

"Tetsu," she said, "I'm capable of looking after myself,"

"Of course you are, Oujo," Tetsu bowed his head in respect, "But we're just worried about what may happen."

Kumiko watched Tetsu, and then blinked.

"This little problem you say…"

"It's just a matter of territory," Minoru answered as he bowed too.

"Let her go," said Kumiko's grandpa as he came strolling in the room, "I'm sure no one would dare harm her the way her reputation goes in the yakuza world."

"Boss," the men bowed to the 3rd Generation leader.

"Oji-chan…" Kumiko whispered as she returned the smile of her grandfather.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Sawada entering the 3D room looking indifferent again.<p>

"Hey," he greeted the rest as he slumped on his chair.

"Morning, Shin," Kuma greeted as the others gathered on him.

"Still out of mood, are you?" Uchii asked with a grin.

"Who ticked you off?" Minami asked curiously, "I've never seen you in such a foul mood,"

"Forget it," Shin said as he looked away pointedly.

"Maybe he saw something distasteful," Noda smirked and the other giggled.

"What?" Uchiyama blinked in mock innocence, "You mean Yankumi?"

The boys howled in laughter that even made Sawada smirk.

"Hey, putting me into your jokes without my knowledge is just dirty, don't you think?"

The boys jumped up in surprise as they all looked at the owner of the voice. Yankumi was standing beside Shin with her arms crossed and her eyes flashing daggers.

"Ya-Yankumi!" Noda cried, "Stop appearing like that! It's freaking me out!"

Yankumi rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked toward the black board,

"Really, you guys should start respecting me more behind my back!" she argued as she stood in front, "Respecting others is not just when you are facing them, but also when their backs are turned against you! That's basic common sense,"

"Hai…" Noda whispered with a warning look to the others that says 'don't-argue-with-her-or-she'll-beat-you' look. "Right, sorry…"

Yankumi gave the whole class a look. And then smile from ear to ear.

"Oh, my cute students… you are really learning well…Right! Let's start class! Nothing can spoil my day after all since I'm going to a spa!"

"Spa?" chorused the whole class. Yankumi grinned even more.

"What are you going to do there?" one of the boys asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Yankumi glared at him, "Hey, what else do you do in a spa? Of course to enjoy and have fun with other girls! It's a girl's night out!"

"Girl's night out?" repeated the whole class. Shin looked up in interest.

"With Fujiyama-sensei?" Noda asked with shining eyes.

"Of course," Yankumi smiled sweetly as she nodded, making Shin blink as he stared at her.

"Neh, Yankumi," Uchiyama smiled more that warrants sarcasm, "I bet you packed your bathtub toys, huh?"

Yankumi's eyes widened. The class hooted and giggled.

"Hey! Stop butting in my personal stuff, you guys…"

Shin shook his head while smiling. Yankumi saw him.

"What are you smiling about, Sawada?"

"You relax in a spa, not play water guns and the boat is sinking."

"Shut up," Yankumi said as the others giggled. "I'm not likely to end up like a child in a lady's spa!"

"Wanna bet?" Shin smiled more.

Kuma, Uchii, Noda and Minami looked at one another as Shin continued to eye Yankumi with a different glow in his eyes.

"Shin…" Kuma muttered as he and the other two looked from him to Yankumi. "Don't tell me…"

"Hey, sensei, you gonna bring that detective along with you?" someone shouted among the group.

"Ehh!" Yankumi's reaction was apparent as she mumbled on, "Wh-why would we bring Shinohara-san along! He- he's a busy kind police officer who has no time for childish game like spa…. Come on, you guys…"

"Yankumi is blushing!" hooted someone that sent the whole room into teasing cheers. Yankumi was clearly horrified. Shin didn't look happy at all.

"…uh-oh…" Uchiyama muttered as the rest of the class cheered on their homeroom teacher.

* * *

><p>That night, Sawada's group were walking along the street with Shin walking ahead of the others. Minami, Noda, Uchiyama and Kuma were all whispering behind them and would even huddle together at times.<p>

They were already going to cross the street when Sawada turned to the others. He noticed their strange behaviour and had to frown.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Kuma and the rest looked up and chorused, "Nothing!" that made him more suspicious. Walking toward his friends, Sawada looked at each one of them in the eye.

"What's the matter?" he asked quietly, and when his voice was that serious, the others know it was no time to kid around.

"Well, Shin…" Kuma started nervously as he looked on the others.

"This is just some sort of observation…" Noda said cautiously as the others nodded, "We can't help but notice, see…"

"Don't worry—nobody has to know! Not even Yankumi herself!" Uchiyama said at once.

"We'll all keep it a secret!" Minami assured him with a clenched fist.

Shin looked at them all oddly and said rather uncertainly, "What are you on about?"

Kuma was pushed by the others in front to say the words.

"Well," Kuma hesitated a little, "You love Yankumi, don't you?"

Shin's eyes expressed utter surprise. He stared at his friends who looked back at him with determination.

"What are you guys saying…?" he started with almost a nervous laugh, "Who in their right mind would fall in love with Yankumi? Have you forgotten who she is? Yankumi is Yakumi—!"

But as he said this, his friends' looks told him they weren't convinced.

"Shin, it's okay," Uchiyama said, "You don't have to hide it,"

Shin closed his mouth.

"We can see it in your eyes and your smiles," Noda winked at him.

"Those are the looks of a person who is deeply in love!" Minami tapped Shin's shoulder.

"Hey, stop kidding around." Shin said rather coldly as he gave his friends a chilling look that made them shut up, "What nonsense are you saying…. Its very stupid."

And he stalked off, kicking a can in front of him in the process.

"Shin!" Kuma shouted in act of running after him but Uchiyama's hand stopped him.

"Let him go, Kuma," he said quietly as their eyes followed Shin's back.

"But…"

"It's possible he hasn't realize it yet," Minami nodded in understanding, "It's probably better if we let him alone for a while…"

They watched Shin's back disappear from a corner.

"Our Shin's growing up…" Noda whispered that caused Uchi to smack the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Shin walked briskly along the pavement with his jaw clenched.<p>

What were those guys saying… him, in love with his homeroom teacher?

"Give me a break!" he hissed as he continued on in a hurried pace.

How can he fall in love with Yankumi? That Yankumi… that stupid Yankumi… that Yankumi who believed him when no one else did… that Yankumi who taught him the importance of friends… that Yankumi whom he can always rely on…

As he thought of this one by one, he didn't notice how slow his pace has become in each step.

That Yankumi who was always ready to protect her precious students…

So how can he fall in love…?

"I know, Tetsu, you don't have to worry!" said a familiar voice.

Shin looked up and saw Yankumi near the bus station standing alone with her bags beside her.

"Yankumi…?" he whispered suddenly.

"Alright, I understand, I won't sleep late, and look after Oji-chan, alright?" she said smiling as she checked on her purse, "I understand, okay… right, jaanaa…"

And she hung up. Shin felt like going near her, but then he stopped as he watched Yankumi with Kuma's voice ringing in his ears.

_You love Yankumi, don't you?_

Shin watched her and clenched his fists.

"Where are they, their late… oh, could this be them?" Yankumi was saying as a black van stopped in front of her. The side door of the van opened, and before Shin's eyes, two men came out and slammed a handkerchief on Yankumi's mouth.

Shin Sawada's eyes rounded as Yankumi fell unconscious on the men's arms and they pulled her inside the dark van.

"Oi!" Shin shouted as with all his might he ran toward Yankumi and assaulted her abductors, "Let her go!"

He smacked his fist at the two men and then grabbed Yankumi's shoulder who was deeply asleep on the van's chair.

"Yankumi—wake up! You idiot, wake up!" he shouted but before Shin knew it there was an excruciating pain at the back of his head that sent his head aching.

He looked at Yankumi and tried to reach her before he collapsed beside her.

"_Yankumi_…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>_

**_A brief tribute after all with only two chapters!_**

**_Thanks for Reading!_**


	2. That Yankumi 2

****That Yankumi! ****

****Chapter 2****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**_Enjoy Reading~_**

* * *

><p>"Ow…" Yankumi murmured as she finally started to gain conscious, "What the hell… my whole body's aching…"<p>

"That's because you've never moved a muscle for at least 3 hours." said a familiar voice.

"Shut up, I'll complain when I want to…" Yankumi murmured as she tried to stretch but the funny thing was that she couldn't move her arms. Something was stopping her from stretching.

Opening her eyes, she looked around her and saw a large hall with nothing save boxes in it. The hall was quite dark, and only a little light from the shining moon above the small window was giving Yankumi the ability to see around her.

Blinking in spite of herself, Yankumi sat straight and frowned.

"Eh? Where am I? Is this the spa's private room?"

"You're really unbelievable." said the voice again, "Can't you see it's a warehouse?"

Yankumi shot the person beside her a look and saw Shin Sawada's eyes glowing in the dark.

"EH! Sawada, what are you doing here?" she shouted in surprise, moving inches to have a good look at him but he was half hidden in the darkness.

Shin chuckled and then gasped suddenly as if in pain. It didn't escape Yankumi's notice as she asked, "Sawada, what's the matter?"

Shin grunted, and then said rather softly,

"If you must know…you've been abducted."

Yankumi's eyes widened.

"Abducted? Me?"

"Haven't you noticed your arms are tied?"

Yankumi moved her arms but only to realize she was tightly tied from the back.

"What the hell…" she growled, her eyes sparkling dangerously, "My spa…"

Shin pressed his eyes closed as if trying hard not to roll them in exasperation. Yankumi struggled on her bonds, and then shot him another look.

"Wait, if I am abducted, then, what are you doing here?" she asked with a frown.

Shin sighed.

"I don't know."

"What? What do you mean you don't know? You've also been abducted and you don't know why?"

"That's what I told you," Shin finished quietly.

Yankumi frowned as she gave him a sharp gaze.

"Sawada…" she warned.

"What should we do now, Ojou?" Shin asked at once, emphasizing the last word with a smirk.

Yankumi blinked at him, and then looked thoughtfully around.

"Well, in that case we have to get out of here ourselves, right?" she tried to pry her hands from behind her but the ropes proved to be too tight, "Why would they kidnap a high school teacher, dammit…"

"Beats me," Shin rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Maybe that's not the point here."

Yankumi glared at him but didn't say anything.

Silence filled the two for a moment as she tried to free herself. She was still muttering about going to the spa while Shin, with his back leaning on the cold box, watched over her. After a few more moments, Yankumi sighed and slumped herself back on the wall, looking problematic.

"This is ridiculous… just when I thought I can relax for a night, this would happen…"

Shin smiled.

"You should never let your guard down, you know?"

Yankumi shot him a look.

"Shut up. How about you? How did you end up here?"

"I wonder about that," Shin sighed and looked upward, making Yankumi watch him instead.

"Neh, Sawada…" she started quietly, "How did you really end up here?"

Shin remained quiet for awhile as he looked at the ceiling quietly. Even though he was in that kind of situation, he doesn't feel afraid at all… Maybe because he was with her… or perhaps it's because he managed to be beside her when she was taken. He'd be more afraid if he wasn't there… so he was lucky… he need not feel afraid.

"Sawada!" Yankumi's annoyed voice brought him back from his thoughts, "What's wrong with you? Speak when I talk to you, alright?"

"What?"

"I'm asking how you end up here."

Shin closed his eyes for awhile, and then when he opened them, Yankumi was surprised to find the boy's eyes full of determination.

"I came here to protect my stupid sensei."

"What?"

"I couldn't just leave you when I saw them carry you like you're a piece of meat. That's not cool."

Yankumi's eyes widened in understanding as she looked at him from where he was half hidden in the shadows. Shin's unfailing desire to protect his friends…

"Sawada… you…"

There were sudden footsteps around that alerted the two.

Shin sat up straight and fixed his eyes toward the closed metal door. Yankumi, on the other hand, waited silently for their captors to appear.

The metal doors were pulled upward to open. There was a ringing noise. Lights spread around the warehouse as car lights were directed to it. Yankumi sat up straight as she saw two men wearing suits enter the scene.

"Oh well, look she's awake. Finally…"

"Who are you guys and what do you want!" she shouted as forbidding feeling alerted her senses, "what the hell do you think you're doing to a high school teacher and a cute student?"

"Sensei and student?" repeated the taller man with their shadows covering their identity as their back went against the blinding light. "Well, that explains why this brat meddled with us when we took you. But it doesn't explain why he would be so stubborn to protect you."

"Huh…?" Yankumi blinked in surprise and turned to Sawada. That was when she saw in full light that he was full of bruises all over his arms and face. His head was also bleeding with fresh blood, and his lip looked cut. "Sawada!"

She edge toward him but Shin merely brushed her off.

"I'm fine."

Yankumi looked at him in concern, "You—how did you end up like that!"

"It's not important." Shin answered quietly.

"Sawada!" she shouted sounding angry this time.

"They took you!" Sawada exclaimed as he turned to her with such determined eyes, "I couldn't let that just be…"

His answer rendered her speechless. Yankumi bit her lower lip with her eyes almost filling with tears as she understood how Shin tried to save her…

"Baka…" she whispered that made Shin close his eyes.

"What a touching scene considering you are the Oeda clan's next boss," said the shorter guy of the two suited man, "It makes me wonder what you are teaching this student."

Yankumi ignored the guy and looked at Sawada's injuries. They were all deep and swollen and their number almost made Yankumi frown. Fighting these two hooligans would not give Sawada that much of wounds and bruises… and Sawada was a capable fighter, so how come he's injuries looked so bad?

"You guys, what did you do to my student?" Yankumi hissed all of a sudden, her eyes all over the bruises and cuts Shin was supporting.

"Oh, he didn't blab to his dear teacher?" laughed the tall man, "We've been playing with him for the past hours. He's been shouting about not to lay a finger on you while you were unconscious which he said is very cowardly, so we told him since he is awake then why don't we play together?"

"We just taught him a little lesson or two," said the other man.

Yankumi gave Shin a very compassionate look, this time, with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, her lips shaking at how hurt she was for her student.

"Sawada!" she croaked in sympathy to her beaten student who didn't even look like he was ready to back down yet despite his injuries. "You didn't have to do that!"

Shin looked away and sighed.

"I'll do anything to protect you," he whispered that made Yankumi's eyes round.

The two men edged at the captives.

"Well, since you are awake, suppose we start with you?" the tall man said, raising a baseball bat to his shoulder, "I suppose you wouldn't want us to hurt your student further, sensei?"

"Don't move anymore, alright?" she said softly to Shin as she ignored the enemies again. "I will not forgive myself if you are hurt further… leave everything to me…"

Shin apparently blushed but whether she noticed it or not, no one could tell for then she looked sideways at their abductor and gave them one hell of a look.

"You've picked on the wrong guy," Yankumi murmured, standing up slowly to her feet with the ropes from behind her falling down on the ground sadly. Shin blinked at the ropes then looked up at Yankumi who looked very pissed.

The two men looked at her stand up, and then at the ropes on the floor.

"As expected from a yakuza heiress" whispered the short man.

"I'll never forgive you for hurting him," Yankumi said looking as if she could finish an entire clan of enemy on her own, "My precious student who stood his ground in order to protect me… and you guys beating him with your pathetic toys… that's just very low… you're not even worth my clan's wrath… so let me finish it here, after all, it's me whom you owe something big time."

"Stop talking big," muttered the tall man as he raised his bat, "You're just a woman!"

"Yankumi!" Sawada muttered as the attack came. Yankumi's eyes flashed.

And it was over in a blink of an eye as the tall man come crashing on a box after Yankumi was done with him. The short guy stepped backward, looking suddenly intimidated.

"What the hell's with you…" he muttered, putting his hand inside his suit's pocket that made Shin and Yankumi's eyes widen. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. "Don't move!"

Yankumi eyed the gun, then the man.

"Coward…" she muttered.

The short man smirked as he threateningly pointed the gun at her and said, "You wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if your clan just gave up the territory we've been asking."

Yankumi didn't budge.

"So in other words you took me and hurt my student because of your greed?"

The man smiled. Yankumi's eyes darkened. She noticed the bat used by the tall guy in front of her, before whispering.

"Unforgivable."

In the middle of this scene, Sawada suddenly put himself in front of Yankumi and stood face to face with the short man and his gun. Yankumi's heart flipped in surprise and fear.

"Sawada what are you doing!" she frantically yelled as she tried to push Shin away, "Get out of there!"

"Don't point a gun to a lady, you coward," Shin said despite the pain he was feeling, "That's very low for yakuza like you."

"You…" said the guy rudely as he pulled the trigger.

"Sawada!" Yankumi pushed him on the ground. The bullet hit a box behind the two, making the short guy stop to look. That was when Yankumi saw the opportunity to kick the bat in front of her toward the short guy's head.

"Ahhh!"

And Yankumi was on him in a blink of an eye with the man's gun thrown away.

Whatever happened to him after that, he'd be wishing he was rather in hell.

* * *

><p>Yankumi pushed Sawada's apartment door open and helped him in.<p>

"I'm fine," he said as they entered and he slumped himself on his bed.

Yankumi immediately ran around for a towel and warm water for first aid.

A few moments later, Yankumi was dabbing on Shin's wounded face, to the scratches on his arms, and the bruises on his knees. They were on his sofa with Sawada lying on it and Yankumi beside him and treating his wounds.

"They really got you there," she said quietly as she dabbed more, "They could have killed you though. You're lucky you survived."

Sawada didn't say anything but stared at her for a whole minute.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked frowning slightly as she damped the towel, "Is something wrong with my face?"

"Your face is fine," Shin smiled sighing, "Even if it looked like that, its fine."

"How rude!"

He laughed heartily that sent her eyebrows up to heaven.

"Anyway, Sawada, thank you very much." She said after awhile, looking at him straight in the eye, "I somehow have ideas of what you did and how bravely you did it… I owe you this time."

Sawada returned her gaze with much intensity.

"Hey, Yankumi…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it okay… for me to like you?"

"Eh?" Yankumi's eyes widened at this, "Sawada, did they hit you hard on the head? What are you talking about!"

Sawada reached for her right hand as he sat up slowly and gripped her hand tightly to his.

"Yankumi… I'm serious." He said quietly, "No matter how stupid you think it is… I really think… No, I'm sure about it. I really like you."

Yankumi stared at him in full surprise.

"Sawada…"

Shin sat up straight and looked at her, his eyes determinedly searching her gaze.

"Don't worry about it; I won't push myself to you. All I ask is a permission to like you."

Yankumi didn't say anything as she stared at him in disbelief. Sawada couldn't hold her gaze any longer so he stood up and rounded toward his kitchen.

"I'm sorry about your spa stuff," he said without looking at her, "I suppose this kidnapping thing really ruined your night."

"Sawada…" Yankumi stood up and slowly looked at him. Sawada avoided her gaze. "Is this why you kept on protecting me…?"

Shin stopped and then turned to her with a red face.

"Baka… no one in 3D would forgive me if I let anyone hurt you."

Yankumi looked tearful.

"Sawada…"

Shin drank a full glass of water. When he lowered the glass from his lips did he say, "So then, is it okay… that I like you?"

Yankumi considered for a moment, and then nodded.

"Of course. No teacher would refuse such a cute student's request."

Sawada turned to her and saw that she was smirking with a V sign of her right hand. Clearly, his sensei's acceptance to his confession was overwhelming, but then Shin suddenly found himself wishing his teacher would not be monkey about it.

Which is what seemed to be Yankumi's way of coping up with it as she looked up the ceiling with a dream like look in her eyes.

"I've been day dreaming about a student confessing his love to me since I started teaching! Who would have thought, you, Sawada, of all people would be the first one to fall for me!"

Shin blushed and then hurried to the sofa and turned his back on her.

"Idiot… How can I like you the way you are…" he whispered.

Yankumi flopped on the sofa next to him.

"Oi~ are you embarrassed?"

"Baka…" he muttered, unable to look her in the eye. Yankumi's grin spread and she tapped his back nonstop.

"You are much more of a gentleman than I thought you were, Sawada! I must say I'm impressed! With all that you've done for me I'm giving you three hundred points, yosh!"

Sawada shot her a look.

"Three hundred points?"

"Of course~ you deserve it~ you cute student of mine,"

Shin stared at her and had to shake his head a little. Isn't three hundred points more than what he was expecting? If it was an ordinary person, giving three hundred points is more than enough to guarantee a 'yes'…But the Oeda's Ojou was different, he should have known that. Yankumi is really something…

"Get off me," Shin said as he pushed her off the sofa and stood up, trying to act cool and all. "You should go home now… there's no point staying in my house. And no point wishing you can make it to your spa appointment."

"Eh?" Yankumi looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 am in the morning, "AHhh!"

Shin could only manage another roll of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To be Continued~<em>**

**_Just an extra chapter later!_**

**_To give it a final ending^^_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Extra Chapter pt 1

****That Yankumi!****

****Extra Chapter pt. 1****

_by: WhiteGloves_

**_Glad you're enjoying it like me!_**

* * *

><p>Yankumi sighed sadly as she walked toward her homeroom class.<p>

It was not a fun morning.

For one, finding herself accused of forgetfulness and unpunctuality by her co-workers was not a good start. Two, finding out that her luggage got lost during the night's event was not good news either! But what's definitely not fun was finding out that Shinohara-san drove the girls to the spa and even managed to drink with them for the whole night! That was probably why Fujiyama and Kawashima didn't look least bit disappointed when she didn't show up last night! Why do all the bad things seem to happen only to her?

"Those two…" she whispered with another upset face as she crossed the hallway. "They really enjoyed that I wasn't there after all… what the…while I got kidnap and all that, they drank and talked with Shinohara-san… but who the heck would realized I would get kidnap anyway? It's those guys' fault! If they didn't ruin my night maybe I could have been there with Shinohara-san… Really annoying…. If Sawada wasn't there…"

Yankumi stopped for awhile and then blinked.

"Oh yeah," she muttered.

That was right; Sawada saved her. Well, he did get beaten up pretty badly in the process and it was her who got them out of that tight spot, but it was Sawada's bravery and determination that really saved her from the beginning. Clearly, Sawada was something else.

"Right," she said with a newly found grin as she reached 3D's door, "What a cute student he is! So I also have to do my best~ yosh! Fighto-oh!"

And she pushed the door open into the crazy jungle she still define 'homeroom'.

As usual everyone was on their active state of playing, cursing, laughing, and throwing stuff around. Yankumi took her usual spot at the front desk and looked up at the chaos... was this really the group of students who would graduate days from now?

"Goodmorning!" she shouted after a long sigh.

The students looked at her with interest.

"Neh, Yankumi," Noda called loudly, "How was your 'girl's night out'?"

Yankumi blinked in surprise. Uchiyama chuckled and tapped Noda on the shoulder.

"D'you have to ask? Of course she screwed it up! Where else would we hear the rumors she forgot the date and thought it was tonight?"

"Hey, you guys! What rumors are you talking about!" she shouted looking shock, "I didn't think it was tonight! Of course I know it was last night!"

But the class merely giggled at her.

"Come on, now Yankumi! That's to be expected!" Minami shouted winking.

"But I didn't—really!" she looked clearly horrified and confused at the same time. "You guys-!"

"I heard she slept the whole night though," said another student sounding convince as he nod at everyone.

"Nahh… I heard she lost her way toward the bus station," another one said with a grin that made the whole class holler with laughter.

"Hey you guys!" Yankumi shouted sounding irritated as her eyes flashed daggers, "Where d'you hear those rumors from! They're not true! You can ask Sawada about it! Right—Sawada?"

And she shot a look at the spot where her eyes would usually found that deep, dark and mysterious eyes that had always been looking at her way from the back. To her great surprise and disappointment, however, she found the spot empty.

"Eh…" she blinked as she looked at the empty desk, "Where's Sawada?"

"He called me this morning, he said he'll skip class today," Kuma said as he also looked at the empty chair with a frown, "said he was feeling sleepy."

The boys looked at one another. Yankumi's eyes travelled back at the empty chair with a confuse look.

What happened to Sawada?"

* * *

><p>"He got really pissed," Kuma said to the gang as they walked down the street late that afternoon, "I told you we shouldn't have butt in with his feelings…I'm sure he's really pissed because of what we told him…"<p>

"I understand him…" Noda said with a sigh, "Even I would be piss if I find out I'm in love with Yankumi."

Uchiyama and Minami laughed at this but Kuma merely shook his head.

"Get serious, you guys!"

"Kuma, you worry too much," Uchiyama said fighting hard not to giggle more as Minami headlock Noda in his arm, "This is Shin we're talking about. If there is someone smart enough to know what to do with their feelings, it's him. He's always been able to know stuff not normal guys would think of …so let's give him time to think…"

"I agree," Minami said as he released Noda's head, "Especially liking Yankumi is not easy fit considering her background. I mean—dealing with her is a fight already—just think about how he would confess to her? It can turn very ugly!"

"What can turn ugly?" Yankumi suddenly appeared beside the boys that made them jump out of their wits.

"YANKUMI!" they all complained as they clutched their heart but Yankumi merely gave them a sharp look as she said, "You guys aren't planning on any fight, are you?"

"Of course not!" Noda said at once.

"Why would we?" Minami added with a suspicious grin.

Yankumi gave them all a look and then crossed her arms.

"You'd better not. Remember, graduation is almost near and the Head Teacher is positive you guys would do something reckless! Of course you can, but not at this kind of time, got that?"

"Hai~" Kuma nodded quickly.

"If there's someone who'll be in the biggest fight I know, its Shin," Noda grinned as he whispered this to Uchiyama who glared at him and nudge on his side pointedly.

Yankumi saw this.

"What's that? What d'you mean Sawada will be in a fight? Is that why he's not in class today?"

"No—of course not!" Uchiyama said at once, "Shin wouldn't go to any fights without us!"

"I think he would, though," Kuma blinked at them innocently. "Shin would go to any fight even if he's alone, Especially if it's for his friends."

Yankumi looked thoughtfully at Kuma at this.

"Shut up," Uchi hissed looking at him pointedly, "You're not helping… Anyway, Yankumi, we're really not talking about a fight, alright? And I'm sure Shin is only inside his apartment and dozing his head off…"

"Or going out with girls and stuff," Noda grinned at Yankumi meaningfully.

"Really?" Yankumi asked sounding interested.

"Oi, we're saying too much here!" Minami said as he and the others wrestled Noda away, "Jaanaa~ Yankumi! We boys have things to do!"

Yankumi blinked as she watched them go.

"These kids…." She murmured as she walked on with her bag swinging beside her, "If they cause any mayhem the Head Teacher won't let it let me hear the end of it… but that aside why didn't Sawada go to school? I thought admiring a teacher would motivate a student to attend class more… but why is it opposite with that kid? That Sawada…"

She turned on a corner and saw Shinohara-san with Kashiwagi walking along toward the school. That instant Yankumi felt her heart pump so much and the familiar fluff in her stomach appeared.

"Shinohara-san!" she called excitedly as she dashed toward him. The two detectives turned to her as she stopped in front of them.

"Yamaguchi-sensei," Shinohara greeted politely as he bowed at her. Kashiwagi raised a hand at her but she definitely only had her eyes at the Captain.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a small smile lingering on her lips.

"Oh," Shinohara started quietly, "We were just patrolling around this area. We suppose there was a fight amongst Yakuza last night, see, and we're just making sure no underage got involved in it."

Yankumi's eyes widened at what she heard. "Eh… really….?"

"It's really surprising," Shinohara continued as he nodded, "because this morning at around 3 am, two Yakuza members were found binded in front of the station. They seemed to be beaten up pretty badly and there was a note to them saying 'Beware: Hurt Students!', that's why we're investigating around school areas.

"Oh…" Yankumi said feigning innocence, "People like that do really exist huh? I think whoever brought them there must be some kind of concerned citizen!"

"Really?" Kashiwagi butt in literally as he put himself in the middle of the two, "But we're actually thinking it's another clan that got the goods on them."

Yankumi pushed him away and smiled at Shinohara, "Anyways—good luck with your investigation!"

Shinohara nodded, and then added as an afterthought, "Are you feeling okay now?"

Yankumi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Fujiyama sensei and Kawashima sensei said you had diarrhea that's why you couldn't come last night."

"What?" she nearly shouted in outrage as the Detective smiled at her in understanding.

"I hope you are feeling better now. Well then, we'll go ahead. Don't forget your umbrella, okay? It looks like it's going to rain after all. Jaana, sensei."

"Adieu," Kashiwagi saluted at her and the pair walked on the opposite direction, leaving Yankumi looking crestfallen and embarrassed at the same time.

"Those two…" she hissed as she looked up the dark sky that seemed to reflect her feelings, "Diarrhea, what the hell…"

* * *

><p>Few minutes later, the Oeda Oujo found herself outside Shin's apartment door.<p>

She knocked on the door several times before it was finally opened from the inside. A slim, tall guy with a long, pale face greeted her and one look at his face told her he didn't like what he saw.

"What are you doing here?" Sawada asked as he looked at Yankumi through his half open lids.

"Paying a visit!' Yankumi grinned as she pushed pass the boy like the place was hers. "You didn't attend class so I had to check on you, don't I?"

"Being absent for a day doesn't really count for a sensei to visit a student, you know," Shin said with a straight face as he closed the door shut behind him. Yankumi blinked at him many times, before looking away and changing the subject.

"Why didn't you come to school? Kuma and the others were worried."

Her eyes fell on the table full of opened cup noodles, bottles and snacks while Shin ignored her and dropped himself on his small bed. Looking through the messy stuff on the table, Yankumi noticed bottles of medicine and pain killers.

"Sawada…" she started as she bent down and picked up a thermometer from the table, "You…"

Her eyes rounded at what she saw and without warning she shot upward and was already upon him. Placing her hand on his forehead, she muttered as she felt his high temperature, "You're very hot. Sawada, since when have you gotten this bad?"

Shin brushed her hand off and turned his body on the other side.

"Go away," he murmured gruffly.

Yankumi frowned at him as an unfamiliar irritation for the student rise up in her chest.

"Hey, Sawada! Why didn't you tell anyone you're sick! Do you want to die?"

"Shut up."

"This is because you got badly beaten last night, wasn't it?"

Shin didn't answer.

"Sawada!" she said louder than expected but he still refused to look at her. It was clear that his body was weak from all the injuries he got but whether he was in pain or not, he was not showing it.

That was really like Shin Sawada. Always ready to lend hands to other people, but refuse to accept any when it was him who has a problem. Yankumi was suddenly overwhelmed by this boy again that she couldn't help but feel compassion for him. Clearly, values and idiocy do come together sometimes…

Yankumi's eyes softened.

"You're living alone here so why didn't you tell your friends that you're sick…? who'd take care of you except your friends? You're not doing them justice by not telling them you're in bad shape, you know?"

And still, Shin didn't answer.

"Sawada!" Yankumi said as she shook his arm, "You're making me worried, you know!"

And it happened in a blink of an eye as Shin got up, pulled Yankumi's hand and drew her close to him so that his head was on her shoulder. She was too surprised to react at that.

"Quiet down, you," Shin whispered as she felt the light pressure of his chin on her shoulder, "I'm trying to sleep here…"

And after that, he went back on his bed in the same position as if nothing happened.

Yankumi was left flabbergasted at this.

"Don't worry," Shin's muffled voice from the pillow said after awhile, "I already called my sister. She'll be dropping by soon."

Yankumi blinked, and then nodded slowly.

"Ahh... then don't forget to take your medicine, got that? It's also fine if you skip class again tomorrow. I'll tell the others about this-"

"You don't have to," Shin's voice had suddenly gotten stronger at this, "just don't say anything to them... please."

Yankumi looked at Shin's profile in surprise.

"But why...? Aren't they your friends?"

"It's okay." Shin answered quietly, "I'm fine now. Thanks for dropping by..."

* * *

><p>Moments later found Yankumi in her house, sitting quietly on their garden porch looking as confuse as ever. Rain was pouring down slowly from the sky that night and she was watching the droplets with a lost look in her eyes. One thing was on her mind then: that Sawada was definitely acting weird.<p>

"Kumiko," her grandfather came strolling to the porch with his usual calm expression, "Its cold here, why don't you go to your room?" he asked as he looked at her through his wise eyes.

"Oji-chan…" she looked at him in the eye and then sighed. Ryuichiro looked at his granddaughter in the eye and then suddenly sat beside her.

"Has something happened?" he asked quietly, "This is the first time I've seen you with that kind of expression…"

Kumiko shot her grandfather a look.

"Oh… ano… I was just having a problem with a student."

Ryuichiro nodded quietly as if inviting her to speak more.

"He's something else, oji-chan," Kumiko continued as she looked at the down pour, "He's not just a delinquent who fights because he likes to like most delinquents nowadays… He's always fighting for a reason for his friend's sake… but I don't know why… despite that attitude, he's not willing to burden his friends with his problems… so in the end I told him he's not doing justice to his friends with the way he's acting…"

Silence followed her statement as her grandfather nodded quietly.

"I see… then he is a bit of an idiot, isn't he?" he asked with a smile to the girl. Kumiko also smiled quietly and nodded. "Well, people have different personalities, and it is the same with how differently they treat other people and themselves; it all comes down to how they are brought up and what they value. This young kid you speak of, he's probably grown up in a place where he has to look after himself and be independent. People who are like that tend to be more self sufficient and wouldn't have to rely on others, we can't blame them for that. People can't live without others, but it is still a fact that some people are force to live that way. How they deal with that is how they will interact with others…"

He looked at Kumiko with a spark in his eyes.

"Your student dealt with that pretty well… he is able to live and care for his friends despite everything. You just have to accept that that is how he learned to live. The only thing you can do then is make sure that he is not alone anymore. It's not yet too late for him to see that there are people who would be sad by his independency."

Kumiko's eyes flickered as she looked at her grandfather in understanding, and then after awhile she nodded.

"He's really something else," she repeated after awhile.

"He must be if he can make your expression like that," Ryuichiro nodded simply, "He must be important to you, because if he is not, you won't feel annoyed by his actions."

Kumiko blinked. Ryuichiro smiled, and then stood up.

"Well, its time for me to sleep. Goodnight, Kumiko."

"Thank you, oji-chan," she said as she watched him go. "Good night."

Just then, her familiar cell phone ringtone sounded, and Kumiko immediately picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yankumi, this is Kuma, could you help us for awhile? Uchi and Noda got involved with some guys and I don't think it will turn out good!"

"Where are you guys?" she asked at once.

* * *

><p>Uchiyama's group stood under the subway facing five guys who were looking very mean.<p>

"Neh, what do you want?" Uchiyama asked quietly as he stood his ground with Minami, Noda and Kuma, "Why'd you have to bring us here?"

"You bumped me, that's the problem." answered the guy in the middle with a smug expression, "don't you think you kids should pay for that? How about some money, eh?"

"Are you stupid?" Minami shouted fiercely, "Who in their right minds would ask for payment just because they were bumped?"

"What the hell?" the guy in the middle shouted as his people edged on the students, "You freaking call me stupid?"

"You don't look smart," Noda smirked coolly, "But I didn't think you'd be deaf."

The five guys cursed in anger and the one in the middle looked really pissed.

"What did you say?"

Yankumi found the guys grabbing each other's collar and ready to fight.

"Hey!" she shouted as she dashed toward the group and separated her students from the strangers, "What's happening here?"

She turned a sharp look at Uchiyama and the rest, "I told you no fights!"

Uchiyama sighed while Noda and Minami bowed their heads. Kuma blinked at Yankumi and then whispered an apology.

"Who the hell are you?" said the main man from the other group. Yankumi turned to them.

"They're my student," she said, "I'm here to pick them up."

"A sensei?" the man hollered to the others, "What's a sensei doing acting outside her school? Aren't you an idiot?"

"What did you say—!" Uchiyama muttered but Yankumi's arm stopped him.

"Shut up, Uchiyama," Yankumi said with her eyes at the guy. "I said I'm here to pick them up, now why don't you guys go home before anything else happens..."

"What?" growled the guy as he kicked a can in front of him that went pass Yankumi's side, "and what do you think would happen, huh?"

Yankumi's eyes flashed.

Five minutes later the five strange guys were seen running away as Yankumi got finish with them. Minami and Noda clapped with glee as Uchiyama shouted.

"Don't mess with the sensei here!"

"You guys! I said no fights!" Yankumi growled at the four fiercely.

"…their fault…" Noda mumbled as the other agreed it was not safe to celebrate yet.

Yankumi glowered at them and added, "you should not wonder outside at this rain! Go home already! The more you are outside the more you are prone to fights with thugs like that!"

"Hai," was the polite chorus.

Yankumi finally sighed in exasperation.

"Really… go home now!"

And the four started to walk off. Just then, Kuma turned around as if he remembered something.

"Yankumi," he said as he fumbled for his phone in his pocket, "I called Shin awhile ago and told him about the trouble…"

Yankumi looked at Kuma.

"What…"

"Yeah, I'm trying to call him again to say it's all over but he won't pick up his phone. Can you try calling him?"

Yankumi's eyes flickered as it continued to rain cats and dogs.

* * *

><p>"Sawada!" she shouted as she dashed to his apartment and knocked on the door. "Sawada!"<p>

There was no answer from the inside.

Gritting her teeth, she forced the door open with her unbelievable strength.

"Sawada!" she called but to her dismay she found the room empty. Looking worriedly around, she grabbed her phone and tried to reach him.

Only to find the same phone ringing on the bed side table.

Yankumi's eyes widened with fear.

Wasn't the boy burning with fever? And in this rain…

"Sawada…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>~To be Continued~<em>**

**_The extra chapter turned out to be long!_**

**_extra pt.2 shall end it~ really!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Extra Chapter pt 2

****That Yankumi! ****

****Extra Chapter pt. 2****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**_Enjoy Reading~_**

* * *

><p>Rain kept its downpour on the dark, poor sidewalk of Tokyo. It had been showering the streets for hours now.<p>

At the empty sidewalk of the street, a slim guy emerged from a corner. He was drenched in the rain from hair to toe, and he seemed to be freezing with the way his lips were chattering at the cold water. He was walking unsteadily, and whoever might have seen him would have thought that he was drunk with the way he was swaying. He had his arms tightly wrapped around him and his breathing was shallow. Despite his disposition, his eyes were unbelievably bright with determination. It was as if not even the strong storm can deflect him from moving.

And so Shin Sawada walked on.

He was sick; he knew that…he wasn't stupid to ignore his health. Yet Kuma's call awhile ago was not something he could ignore… and its basic common sense which is more important between health and a friend calling for help. Only an idiot would sit inside his comfortable room and not heed the call of a friend… then again, only an idiot would go out on a downpour like this. So Shin was torn to choose between which kind of idiot he was as he walked on the street without much idea how he was going to get home without having to deal with the rain.

Indeed, Kuma said the fight was on the subway but Shin had arrived at the subway moments ago and there was no sign of anyone. He supposed something else happened and the fight was over when he arrived… Talk about missing in action! He also supposed that _that something_ was a person wearing flashing glasses and pig tails… definitely his homeroom teacher.

That Yankumi.

Shin smirked a little as he stopped under a close establishment. He was an idiot for being outside like this. Of course, there was no doubt Yankumi would sort his friends' trouble out. There was no doubt that she would come. That was Yankumi after all… so there was no need to worry.

Yankumi never feared anyone or anything. There was nothing that could stop her from helping out her students… Shin remembered well how she handled their situation when they were in the warehouse. How cool she was with everything, how brave she was when she faced her enemies… how she didn't even flinch when a gun was pointed right at her face… Yankumi was clearly something else… above everything from being strong and mighty, she has a compassionate heart and this made her special for him.

Shin sighed. Looks like his idea of romance for the Oujo was different from what she is thinking. Maybe it was impossible after all…

Now, back at his situation, his trouble doesn't center much on the 'suppose fight' Kuma mentioned about, but on his own problem. How the heck can he go back to his apartment? He was in a hurry that he forgot his wallet and even dropped his phone… so walking was the only option he got… only that, he didn't think his condition was in the mood for a 'walk under the rain' experience… He couldn't even call his friends, not even Yankumi… That Yankumi… what would she do if she realized he was out like this?

"…better not tell her," he muttered to himself as his body gave a dangerous shiver. Shin shook his head as dizziness hit his head. It was no good… "This is not cool…"

* * *

><p>Yankumi dashed in the sidewalk with round eyes.<p>

"Sawada!" she called loudly as she crossed the park, "Sawada!"

But there was no sign of him anywhere. Yankumi could only breathe deeply as rain poured down on her hair. She had been looking for almost an hour. Despite the rain, she continued her search without a trace of giving up. She had looked all over for him but she just couldn't find him.

"Where are you…?" she muttered in concern as the familiar face of her calm and mysterious student flashed before her eyes and how he was so pale when she visited him late that sunset. "Sawada…"

She crossed the dark road of Tokyo and checked on bus stops and waiting sheds. She even tried calling his phone again in case he got home safely but there was still no answer.

"Good grief, I hope nothing bad happens to him," she muttered on as she gripped on her cell phone, "That Sawada…"

Looking down at her phone, Yankumi decided on something as she dialled a number.

"Hello, Kuma?" she muttered.

Moments later Yankumi is seen meeting with Kuma, Uchiyama, Minami and Noda in a waiting shed.

"What's going on?" Uchi demanded as they came face to face, "What do you mean Shin's gone missing?"

"And why is he sick!" Minami added with a fierce look.

"Listen you guys, we don't have time for this," Yankumi said in a strong voice that got everyone's attention, "He's been out in the rain for who the hell knows how long! Let's get going and find him!"

"In other words questions are for later," Noda looked at everyone, "But why is he out in this rain? It's not like he was an idiot in the first place!"

"Oi, I just said—" Yankumi started,

"I called him out because of the trouble a while ago under the subway," Kuma admitted looking troubled, "But I didn't know he was sick…"

"Going out while he's sick, he's become an idiot!" Uchiyama nodded.

"SHUT IT ALREADY!" Yankumi bellowed that made everyone jump in surprise, "Let's go!"

"AH!" they agreed and they went on separate directions.

* * *

><p>Shin took shelter under the subway once more as he felt moving was too much for him now.<p>

"Troublesome," he muttered as he lean his back on the cold wall of the subway and slid down to the floor with his eyes closed. It was so cold.

How he wished he could have gone further… he wished he could have gone to Yankumi's house… that was one of the warmest places he had ever been after all… yeah… another place was school… in 3D section where Yankumi was their homeroom teacher… oh, that's right… it doesn't matter where the place was… as long as she was there it becomes warm and bright…

"I wanna see her," he whispered as he bowed his head, "Yankumi…"

Just then, shadows and footsteps started to approach the resting Sawada.

"What's this?" said a voice.

"Is he dead?"

Shin felt a kick on his side that made him moan in pain and clutch his side tightly.

"Eh… so he's alive?"

Shin tried to open his eyes but it was no use as he felt another kick on his side.

What an eventful night, he thought.

* * *

><p>Yankumi looked from left to right, from above and under, and almost all over the place and still, not even a single sign of Shin Sawada.<p>

"I'm getting pissed off already," she muttered to herself as she stopped by the street. The rain had subsided a little. "Sawada, where the hell are you?"

"Like he can answer," Noda said as he appeared behind her that almost made her jump. Looking around she saw her four students already behind her.

"Although if you try to put your heart to it and shout his name sincerely, I'm sure he'll answer back," Minami winked at her meaningfully.

"You guys," she said with a frown, "don't just suddenly appear behind me like that."

"You should talk," Uchiyama muttered as he looked around with a frown, "There's no sign of him anywhere…"

"That Shin…" Kuma said frowning, "Maybe he got hungry and dropped on a restaurant!"

That earned him a few slaps behind his head.

"Get real!" Uchiyama hissed.

"Yeah—maybe he went home to dear little sister after all," Noda suggested sounding convince.

"Unlikely," Minami countered as he shook his head, "It'll take someone as strong as Yankumi to talk him to go back there."

"Me?" Yankumi blinked, "Well, if you mean to carry him over his house that's as easy as pie…"

The four guys gave her a look of disbelief.

"Are you even human?" Minami blurted out boldy.

"Yankumi deals with things around her using brute force," Noda shook his head, "I feel sorry for Shin… he's gonna lose the fight for sure!"

"Eh?" Yankumi blinked in confusion.

"Both physically and mentally!" Uchiyama raised a fist in the air. The all looked at Yankumi pointedly and then nodded at the same time, looking problematic.

"It's hopeless!" they cried altogether.

"What's going on here?" Yankumi demanded looking surprised by their actions, "Am I missing something or what?"

Uchiyama, Minami, Noda and Kuma smirked in her face that made her frown deeper.

"Let's go," she sighed.

She dropped on the steps she saw ahead of her to the subway she still wasn't able to check. She just doubted her choice of place when noise from the other side of the dark hall attracted her attention.

"Something's going on over there," Uchiyama muttered behind her.

Yankumi frowned. Looking closely, she saw a group of four men ganging up and kicking a helpless figure on the floor. A figure they know so well…

"That guy…" Minami started to whisper but Yankumi was already dashing forward in haste.

"It's Shin!" Kuma shouted and the four of them rushed after her.

Yankumi saw one guy grabbed Shin by the collar and hit him around the face. She saw Shin dropped fully on the floor… she saw another guy raise a baseball bat at him… and her eyes darkened.

"Let's finish him off," one of the men smirked as he raise the bat, but just then there was something fast and tiny that went pass just above his nose and hit the wall on his right side like a bullet.

"What the…?" he muttered as he looked on the wall and saw a small hole there, "someone tried to shoot me!"

"What are you talking about?" said one of the guys and that was when they heard footsteps running toward them. "I didn't hear any gunshot..."

The four unknown men looked and saw a woman standing a meter away from them looking at them with her eyes flashing daggers. There were also other rushing footsteps towards them from behind her.

"Who's that?" one guy said with a frown.

"She tried to shoot me!" the man with the bat said sounding angry as he pointed his bat at Yankumi.

"Shoot you?" she whispered as she raised her left hand and showed a stone in her finger, "Don't be ridiculous…I don't even have a gun…"

The men looked at her, to the stone she was holding, and then to the wall where a hole appeared. Looking closely, inside the hole they could just see an innocent stone sticking out from it.

"What the hell…" the man with the bat said, "this woman…"

"SHIN!" Uchiyama shouted as he and the others dropped around Shin Sawada. Yankumi's eyes fell on him for the first time and the way he looked almost ripped her heart.

"What did they do to you?" Minami whispered.

"You bastards…" Noda shouted in anger as he shoot up, followed closely by Uchiyama.

"You guys!" Yankumi shouted as she took step between the two group of men. "Stop where you are… let me handle this…"

It was not because she was a teacher that made Uchiyam and Noda stop on their spot. No… It was the way that she looked at them that made them froze like they saw something dangerous…

Yankumi glared at the four men before her and there was no trace of holding back on her eyes this time.

"You bastards…" she whispered as she gave them a deathly stare.

"Who are you?" one man asked uncertainly as they also felt the danger approaching their fate.

"You don't even deserve to know it," Yankumi glowered at the men, making all of them step back a little, "Why did you hurt him this bad? Well… it doesn't matter whatever you answer… I'm still not going to forgive you."

"What did you say!" the man raised his bat and slammed it on Yankumi's head.

Unfortunately for him, one hand was enough for Yankumi to stop him. She gripped the bat tightly and then pulled it out from his grasp.

"Don't kid with me," she hissed with her eyes flashing.

"Who the hell are you!" one man asked again as they slowly take steps backwards.

"Hell… she doesn't look like she's afraid of anything…" one man gulped as he said this.

Yankumi merely gave them a glare.

"Let's get out of here!" and the men started running away.

"I'm not gonna let you get out easily!" Yankumi shouted heatedly and she started to go after them with a determined look when—

"SHIN!"

Yankumi stopped dead and looked back at her students.

Uchiyama has Sawada's head on his arm and he was shaking him gently. Sawada's eyes were tightly closed, and looking at him so peaceful made her feel something like a hollow started forming at the pit of her stomach… It was gripping her… it was tightly closing in her throat like a death threat… what was that feeling?

"Yankumi!" she heard Kuma shouted frantically, "He's not breathing!"

Yankumi just stared at Shin Sawada's profile with a lost look in her eyes. The bat she was clutching slowly fell down and made a loud clang on the floor.

* * *

><p>Shin opened his eyes and saw heads all over his view. They were all looking at him tearfully and happily…<p>

"Are you all stupid?" he asked quietly as he recognize the faces to be Yankumi's, Uchii's, Kuma's, Noda's and Minami's. "What are you all doing staring at me like that?"

"SHIN!" they chorused that nearly sent his ears exploding.

Moments later found the gang still around Shin who was perfectly seated on the white bed he was in. He was in a hospital ward, wearing a white hospital gown and even had dextrose on his left arm. His right arm was securely tied in a bandage and his chest was enveloped with bandages too. His cheeks have cuts and there was a patch on his right face. His head was also covered with bandages. Clearly he had an eventful night.

"You are a sight to look at!" Minami grinned at him that made the others snigger.

"Piss off," Shin smirked.

"We thought you were really gonna die!" Yankumi was saying looking exceptionally happy, with her eyes too bright and too relieved, "We thought we lost you last night! This is really a miracle! I was on the verge of crying for you, do you know that?"

"Don't listen to her," Noda smirked, "She wasn't crying all night at all! She was just staring into a space like she lost it! She's really weird!"

Shin gazed back at Yankumi who was glaring at Noda.

"Well, Shin that was really a fright you gave us last night!" Uchii poked Shin on the shoulder, "Do you have any idea how scary that was?"

"Gommen," Shin murmured as he looked around him, "sorry for the trouble…"

"You're still saying that?" Kuma said with a frown, "Aren't we your nakama? Why are you hiding the fact that you were sick yesterday? I can't believe you, Shin…"

Shin lowered his eyes to his hands. Yankumi saw this.

"Oh well, you guys, you also need to go home now," she started, tapping Uchii, Minami, Noda and Kuma on the shoulder, "You've stayed here long enough!"

"What? Why can't we stay?" Noda asked as she prodded them outside the door, "Shin can't stay here alone!"

"He won't be alone!" Yankumi answered as she pushed them out.

"You mean you gonna keep him company?" Minami asked,

"That'll kill him," Noda looked at Shin sincerely, "You—kick her out if she starts talking nonsense!"

Shin smirked.

"Yankumi vs Death..." Kuma whispered all of a sudden, "Somehow Death sounds nicer..."

"I'd rather die," Minami bowed his head.

Yankumi looked at him in disbelief.

"This is not a good idea," Noda looked horrified, "I feel awfully regretful if I leave Shin on her hands..."

"What's with that!" Yankumi looked outrageously at Noda.

"We'll go but we'll visit you like an hour from now!" Uchii grinned at Shin as his head appeared by the doorway.

"Hey!" Yankumi glowered at him, "You have class!"

"Oh, that's a good idea! Maybe we'll bring the whole class after all!" Minami winked.

"Don't even try!" Yankumi snapped, "Class-!"

"See you later!" Kuma and Noda called, leaving the two finally at peace.

Yankumi sighed as she turned to Shin Sawada who was looking at her quietly.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said sincerely as she stood beside his bed, "you really gave us a fright last night… but you see? Not telling your friends about your circumstances can really create more trouble! Look at you… 3 crack ribs, 2 broken bones, a head concussion and being sick at top of that! I'm surprised when the doctor said you were still with us!"

Shin sighed and pressed his lips close. Yankumi looked at him gently.

"I called your sister…" she said after awhile, "She said she's on her way…"

Shin nodded and then looked up at her again.

"Yankumi," he whispered, "I'm sorry for scaring you…"

Yankumi looked up at him, and then after awhile gave a long sigh.

"You must think that because I am strong and self willed that I am not afraid of anything," she started with a serious face, "but there's no such thing as a fearless person… I… I've always been sad about losing my parents when I was a kid… but I do not regret it since it gave me an opportunity to meet my grandfather and our people… they made me strong… despite that, I've always been afraid of losing important people… that was why the even last night scared me. It was the most frightening thing I had gone through…"

Shin stared at her and noticed how her eyes had glistened as she spoke honestly. It was really something… how she can express herself so honestly and sincerely. He liked her like that.

"Were you afraid of losing me last night?" he asked despite the situation.

Yankumi looked up at him and blinked.

"Eh? That… of course I was! Who would be happy when someone dies? Are you for real?"

Shin sighed in resignation.

"I meant…" he started, "Oh forget it…"

"Huh?"

The phone rang and Yankumi easily answered it.

"Hello? Ahh! Shinohara-san!"

Sawada looked up suddenly as Yankumi smiled on her phone.

"Yes, yes he's fine now… okay I'll tell him… oh… that's very nice of you but I gotta do something… next time it is! Shinohara-san, thank you very much for your concern! Ja…"

She hung up looking extremely satisfied with herself. She then turned to Sawada who was looking at her with a thoughtful look.

"That was Detective Shinohara-san," she said with a smile, "He was checking up on you… remember he helped us with your case when you were arrested? I think he has taken a liking to you, Sawada!"

"Do you like him?" Sawada asked all of a sudden in his quiet voice. Yankumi looked up in surprise.

"Ehh! Saying that kind of thing…!"

"Just answer, don't make too much a deal about it, your obvious anyway," Sawada said without stopping for a breath. Yankumi glared at him, and then after a moment, smiled.

"Well, I suppose I like him… in a way…"

"Definitely too obvious," Shin observed.

"Shut up," she snapped, "He's asking me to go out with the others but I refused because I want to look after you when you get home. I don't think you'd do well on your own after all."

Shin's eyes flickered.

"Bakka," he said after a moment of silence, "I don't need you to take care of me."

"Speak for yourself, you were on death's door if we didn't come and save you!" Yankumi gave him a look, and then suddenly noticed how he became quiet all of a sudden, "Hey, don't take that seriously… I was just worried about you after all…"

Shin looked at Yankumi. It was one of those gazes he would often give her and this made Yankumi conscious of herself.

"Hey… why are you looking at me like that?"

Shin raised a finger and invited her to come closer which she did without hesitation. Once their faces were close, Shin suddenly said,

"I'll just snatch you away from Shinohara one of these days. Please tell him there's no need to worry about me."

Yankumi blinked at Sawada and gave him a confound look.

"Eh? Snatch who to snatch? Am I a bag?"

"You should go now," Shin muttered, raising his eyebrows at the doorway. Yankumi looked and saw Natsumi enter the room. "Natsumi-chan…"

Natsumi bowed and regarded her brother with a worried look.

"You should go now and try to remember your job," Shin told her with a smile, "I won't die, don't worry."

Yankumi blinked at him and then slowly nodded.

"What's up with him?" she muttered as she walked out of the hospital, "throwing me off like that just because his sister is there… does he have a sister complex? And what does he mean by 'remember your job?'… eh… my job?"

And Yankumi remember for the first time, that like her students, she also have classes to attend to.

"Oh crap! Sawada why didn't you remind me earlier!"

* * *

><p>Up in his room, while Natsumi was slicing an apple for him, Sawada sighed as he saw what was coming.<p>

"Really… bakka… and I still like her huh…" he sighed in defeat, "can't help it, after all…"

Shin then noticed Natsumi watching him from over the table.

"What's up?" he asked.

Natsumi smiled.

"Well... you smile a lot when you are with Yamaguchi-sensei..."

Shin blinked and then smiled again.

"Is that so? That's because she's very funny..."

"I think you think of her more than that..."

Shin smirked and shook his head.

"Bakka... who in their right mind would fall in love with her?"

Natsumi smiled knowingly that pierced Shin right through the truth.

"I wonder about that!" she said sounding positive.

"You wonder too much," Shin muttered.

Oh well. That Yankumi will forever will be his Yankumi after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~END~<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Yankumi is the QUEEN of HILARIOUSNESS! xD_**


End file.
